


Things Can Change When The Light Is Seen through Tears

by AllHallowsEve



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Carl is so confused, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Episode: s07e07 Sing Me A Song, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, So is Negan for that matter, Virgin Carl, very light bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: Carl comes to the Sanctuary with only one thing in mind.  Killing Negan is all that matters.  Until his plan doesn't work out, then his world gets turned upside down.





	Things Can Change When The Light Is Seen through Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing and stewing in my mind since the episode first aired. I absolutely adored the dynamics between Carl and Negan and felt like they were equally enamored by one another. Negan was duly impressed by Carl's bravery. Carl couldn't help be impressed by watching Negan's power over everyone. This was my take on what followed.
> 
> Please heed the the tags and warnings. This isn't for everyone.
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to point them out so that I can fix them and make it better for everyone.

 

Negan sprawled out on the couch trying to figure out what to do with Carl.  From the moment the kid stepped out of the truck after killing one of his men, saying boldly “I only want Negan,” his body has been strumming with electricity. Watching as the kid killed yet another of his men did nothing to lessen the intensity he felt.

The kid set things on fire in him that he didn’t really understand.  He wasn’t gay, not that he cared one way or the other who anyone slept with, he had just never found any men attractive before.  He had his pick of beautiful women and so it was always interesting and never boring for him in this new world sexually. But this kid sitting across from him had balls.  Balls bigger than most of his people and so he didn’t want to kill the kid.  But Carl had come into their Sanctuary and killed two of the Saviors.  As much as he admired the kid’s gumption, he couldn’t let his actions go unpunished. 

That didn’t explain why the kid’s tears had moved him.  He had seen many people cry in front of him and he was rarely moved.  But this kid, there was something special about him.  His mouth turned down beautifully, his lip quivering and his chin wobbled ever so slightly while he was fighting back tears trying to stay brave in the face of Negan’s power and threats.

He didn’t know that asking the kid to unwrap his face would nearly break him.  Carl’s tears rolled down his porcelain skin, catching the light from the window like crystals, and Negan couldn’t keep his eyes off the amazingly disgusting half grown over empty socket.  The kid should wear that as a badge of honor for what he had survived and overcome in this hellhole of a world.  He told Carl so.

Carl was finding it hard to stay calm.  He tried to focus on his breathing.  He was so confused. On one hand Negan was threatening him nonstop and his intimidating presence made every room he was in hard to breathe.  And he pushed Carl to emotional breaking points, but then once Carl had begun to cry, Negan’s voice became soft and was full of what seemed genuine compassion and regret.

Negan watched Carl’s face go through a kaleidoscope of emotions.  He loved keeping people on their toes emotionally and confusing his enemies, but this kid, he was doing something to Negan that Negan himself was unsure about how to deal with.  He admired the kid.  The strength it took was surprising, not just to go on this killing mission alone, but to face Negan and stay upright and not become a sniveling heap on the carpet, like many adults before him had.  It twisted things low in his body watching Carl fall apart quietly but continuing to hold himself steady.

For Carl, Negan was so confusing, heaping compliments at him and then at the same time torturing him, by making him take off the patch over his eye and sing for him.  He was so afraid when Negan began swinging Lucille while he sang, but then he treated him like an equal and talked to him as he would an adult.  There was admiration in Negan’s voice as he spoke to Carl, it wasn’t just his words when he said he was a badass, it was the tone and what sounded a lot like admiration coming off Negan when he looked at him, which turned Carl upside down somehow.

The combination was causing all kinds of conflicted mixed up emotions to swirl around inside Carl’s young body. He was so afraid and it was like Negan was revving up his fear levels and then praising him in odd ways, sometimes even sounding like he was proud of Carl for some reason.

Carl was awash in a multitude of feelings flaring up unbidden in his body.  He was so angry at Negan for killing Glenn and Abraham.  He had wanted to rid the world of the horrible monster since the night they had died.  Yet now that he had failed to kill him and Negan forced him to follow him around the Sanctuary, Carl was bewildered and had no idea what to think.

Seeing the way the Saviors knelt before Negan, like a king, or a god, was shocking and intoxicating.  He had never seen anyone command such loyalty and respect.  He was sure that most of it was out of fear, but it didn’t lessen the awe it pulled up from deep inside Carl.

It was hard to watch Daryl being manhandled and ordered around like a dog, but that too was shocking.  Daryl had always seemed like an unstoppable force to Carl, and to see him bowed like this, it churned up weird feelings deep within him.

When Negan put the iron on the seated man’s face, Carl was equal parts horrified and fascinated.  The way the rest of the Saviors just stood there and allowed it to happen, the way Daryl had to clean up the guys piss just because Negan told him to, it was heady to have Negan then turn the full force of his attention back at Carl.  He winked at him and sauntered over to Carl, whispering in his ear, what felt like threats and promises that sent chills down Carl’s spine.

When Negan wrapped his arm around Carl and led him back to his bedroom, his legs could barely walk straight without shaking.  Carl had never been attracted to anyone much before .  He had kissed Enid, but the hard on’s he had had in the past all paled in comparison to what was throbbing unbidden in his pants as he sat back in the chair across from Negan in his room. 

He was paralyzed with fear.  Would Negan just make fun of him, would he hurt him for it, although he had called him a budding serial killer in a tone that sounded very much like wonder and approval. Carl didn’t know what to make of the man that he had come to the compound to kill.  Even more confusing was his body’s treacherous response to Negan. 

Why was his body becoming aroused?  His dad had given him the talk a couple of years ago explaining that during his teenage years his body would get excited for a multitude of reasons, sometimes none of which would make sense, but this, this was a complete betrayal.  His dead friends deserved better than this.

But when Negan chuckled at him for getting angry about having to leave his eye hole exposed, it caused tingling shocks to run up his spine.  He stared in anger at Negan, hoping he wouldn’t notice how his body was behaving to the growling of Negan’s voice. When Negan said “I’m not done with you.” It caused heat to well up in his belly and flow south.

The more Negan spoke to him as an equal, and answered his questions instead of getting angry at Carl, the more perplexed Carl became at himself, and the more desperate he became to hide his body’s response.

He got up in Negan’s face unapologetically telling him he should jump out the window to save Carl the trouble of killing him, in the hopes it would provoke some kind of action from Negan.  Sitting and waiting for the maniac to decide his fate was maddening, but not half as much as feeling his body becoming more aroused by the moment as Negan spoke.

Instead of getting angry or punishing Carl for his outburst, Negan laughed appreciatively and let Carl know he was happy he was showing that side of himself again.

Every time Carl showed bravado, it affected Negan.  He felt alive interacting with Carl, in a way he hadn’t since the night he bashed in the heads of Rick’s people.   Even taking Rick for a ride and forcing him to cow down in front of Negan hadn’t felt as good as watching Carl stand up to him.  His teenage bravery, might not have been a smart move, but it was a thing of intense energy to behold. 

Desire flowed through Negan, catching him off guard once again.  He had to get out of the Sanctuary and take this kid back home before he lost control and took the kid to his bed.  Until he could wrap his head around this attraction, he needed to distract himself from Carl’s charms.

He estimated Carl to be around 17 and in Georgia that was legally old enough for consent, not that the old laws mattered much anymore.  He doubted very seriously that Carl would agree to have sex with him, and rape was abhorrent to Negan.

As he stood and said “Let’s go for a ride,” he couldn’t help but give Carl a once over.  The kid was so close and didn’t back up from Negan the way most people did when he got near them.  In looking at him more thoroughly, allowing his eyes to roam over Carl’s body in a way he hadn’t given himself permission before, he realized Carl was hard.  He was trying to hide it under his long t-shirt but once Negan saw it, his blood began buzzing through his veins.

When Carl felt the scrutiny at the last minute he tried to turn away, but his shirt swung up with the movement, making his arousal even more prominent and visible. If Negan hadn’t already been assessing him visually, he would have missed it.  But the sight of Carl’s dick pressed hard against his jeans made his breath catch in his throat.  This changed the scenario.  Maybe he had misread this kid.  Maybe the attraction wasn’t just one sided.

Negan took a couple of long strides ahead of Carl, and turned abruptly facing him again.  He now stood between Carl and the door way.  His hold on Lucille was loose, matching his relaxed shoulders and contrapposto stance he liked to rest in. But it belied his intense desire for the young man standing in front of him.

“I see what you’re trying to hide there kid.” Pointing with the wire wrapped end of Lucille at the bulge in Carl’s pants.   Negan took a step back into the room positioning himself even closer to Carl, forcing him to look up at him to meet his gaze.

There was a panicked look to his face now.  Uncertainty at what Negan meant to do.  Carl swallowed slowly and Negan watched the movement of his long alabaster throat, licking his lips unconsciously in response.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Carl said in a whisper.

Negan made a tsking sound with his tongue, “Now now Carl, I thought we weren’t lying to each other.”

He reached up with his left hand and brushed Carl’s hair away from his empty socket so that he could see all of his horrifically beautiful face.

He allowed his thumb to glide across Carl’s skin, following the curve of his cheekbone watching Carl’s Adam’s apple bob nervously again as he did so.  Carl didn’t pull away as he was worried he would, which would have ended the situation immediately.  Negan only wanted to be with willing partners.  But he wasn’t above coercive behavior to get what he wanted.

When Carl made no move to stop him, he brushed his fingers through Carl’s long locks surprised by the softness of his hair. Everything in this apocalyptic world was harsh and grimy, but not Carl’s hair.  It was velvety soft and Negan couldn’t help but close his eyes to enjoy the feeling more thoroughly.

When he opened them again Carl was watching him with his one good eye.  He could see the wheels turning in his intelligent face.   This boy was smarter than probably seventy percent of his Saviors and Negan found that made him want the kid on several levels, least of all physically.

Something in the way Negan looked at him and the way he was caressing his hair made his brain click with understanding.  Carl cleared his throat, “You want me too, don’t you.”

Negan would never stop being amazed at the kid’s bravado.  It was Negan’s turn to whisper hoarsely. “Yeah kid, I do.”

Negan propped Lucille against the chair Carl had occupied just moments earlier.  He ran his right hand through the other side of Carl’s soft tresses almost sighing at the feeling.

Carl watched Negan’s face as he touched him.  He could tell he was examining ever inch of his face as his hands moved in his hair.  Carl licked his lips which pulled Negan’s attention to his mouth.

“I don’t want to want you.” Carl said plainly, with no venom, sounding more like exhaustion.  “You killed my friends.”

Negan moved his hand so he could caress the left side of Carl’s face and then ran his thumb across Carl’s bottom lip where it was still slightly damp from his tongue licking across it a moment earlier.

“You killed two of my men today.” Negan responded with no emotion behind it.

Carl looked into Negan’s eyes and made a small breathy gasp.  He had never seen desire so clear in someone’s eyes before.  Having the weight of Negan’s attention on him was one thing, but having the full force of his lust aimed at him was enough to take his breath away.  His heart began to pound in his chest to the point he felt he might pass out.

Negan’s left hand moved to the back of Carl’s neck caressing as he went.  His right hand moved down his throat and his thumb stoked across his Adam’s apple making him swallow nervously again, which brought a one sided grin to Negan’s lips.

Carl’s eye couldn’t stop making circuits around Negan’s face.  Taking in every inch of what was before him and being in awe of how Negan seemed to be absorbed in memorizing everything there was to see about Carl.

Negan’s hand found his way to rest over Carl’s beating heart.  It was pounding like a racehorse against his fragile chest.

“Easy Carl, easy.” The kind tone that he had taken after he made Carl cry earlier was back in Negan’s voice.  The sound of it made it hard for Carl to swallow.

Carl met Negan’s eyes again.  “I won’t force you to be intimate with me Carl.  Know that now, I will never force myself on you sexually.”

Negan watched as confusion clouded Carl’s face. 

“I am going to kiss you now Carl, but you can stop me at any time by just saying stop, okay, I want you to understand that and believe that before anything else happens.”  He paused to see if Carl understood fully what he was saying.

Carl just watched him with an unbelieving look in his eye. 

Negan moved slowly towards the young man.  He moved his hand from over his heart to under his arm and around his back, enabling the embrace to pull Carl toward him at the same time.

Carl swallowed hard again trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  He couldn’t believe he wanted it to happen more than he could remember wanting anything in his life. The guilt of betrayal he felt was being lessened by the fog of desire filling his mind and body.

Negan pulled against the small of his back, their bodies coming flush against each other as he leaned down to brush his lips against Carl’s.  It was the barest touch earning a sigh from Carl which opened his lips just enough for Negan to dive in with his tongue.  As the kiss deepened it was like a switch flipped and Carl’s hands began to move, encircling Negan pulling at him to negate any last distance there was between them. 

Carl didn’t really know what to do with his hands but he knew he wanted to feel Negan against him.  He just wanted more of everything.  His skin was on fire, his body began shaking with the intensity of what he was feeling.

He realized he could feel Negan’s cock against his stomach.  He was so hard pressed against him.  It made Carl gasp which in turn made Negan growl low in his throat.  The new sound made Carl shudder with desire that confused him even more. 

Negan’s long arms reached down behind Carl palming his ass with both hands. Carl groaned into the kiss and Negan deepened it even more.  Negan bent down slightly and hefted Carl off the ground.  His slight body was an easy lift for the older man and Carl couldn’t stop the cry of surprise from leaving his lips. Negan pivoted and pushed Carl’s back against the heavy wooden door, pinning him between it and Negan’s chest.  Carl instinctually wrapped his legs around Negan’s waist which brought their dicks firmly against each other for the first time. 

Negan pumped against Carl and both groaned deep in their throats. 

Negan resumed his assault against Carl’s mouth and his hands gripped his ass hard.  Carl was grasping both hands against Negan’s back, unsure if he was trying to hold himself up or pull Negan closer.

Negan began to grind himself against Carl’s groin over and over and Carl threw his head back so hard he knocked it into the wood behind him.  Negan chuckled deep in his throat but didn’t stop the onslaught.  He began kissing his way down Carl’s smooth neck nipping, licking and biting as he went.

Carl was moaning constantly now but as he began to say “Oh, oh..” Negan stopped his movement and jerked Carl away from the door, pivoting again and dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him momentarily.

Carl looked up at Negan in shocked surprise, afraid he had done something wrong.

But before the fear could take hold, Negan explained, “I don’t want you to come in your pants.”

The words stunned Carl and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.  Confusion flew across his face and Negan watched in delight.

Negan dropped to his knees in front of Carl and began unbuttoning Carl’s pants.

Fear made it hard for Carl to breathe.  Kissing was one thing, but he wasn’t sure what was about to happen now.  He had never had sex with a girl before let alone a man.  He was so scared and so aroused at the same time he felt high from it.  He couldn’t seem to catch his breath and realized he was panting. Negan had Carl’s jeans midway down his thighs and stopped, putting his right hand over Carl’s heart again.

“Easy Carl, easy,” he repeated what he had said earlier.  “Deep breaths kid.”

Carl did as he was instructed.  Once his breathing was a little more shallow, Negan commenced stripping his lower half again. 

Carl felt exposed and uncertain until he realized that Negan wasn’t removing any of his own clothes.  That confused him, didn’t make him feel any less exposed, but did make him think that maybe this wasn’t going where he had thought it was, which calmed him a little.

Negan was on his knees in front of Carl and they were almost the same height with Carl sitting on the bed.  He reached his left hand up and grasped the back of Carl’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss again.  Carl wrapped his hands around Negan’s neck and the desire swamped both of them again full force.

Negan broke the kiss and whispered “Lay back for me.”

Carl met his eyes and swallowed hard, but nodded his head in agreement.

He lay back on the bed but wanted to see what was happening so he propped himself up on his elbows.

Negan was looking at his naked half and the hunger he had seen in his eyes before they kissed was even more prominent on Negan’s face now.  His hands were on both of Carl’s thighs and they gave a slight push against each one.  Carl understood the command and not only spread his legs farther apart, he brought his feet up onto the bed which allowed him to spread himself even more open for Negan. 

Instead of feeling powerless and more exposed, the look of want apparent on Negan’s face made Carl feel powerful and alive in a way that was both baffling and surprising.  He wasn’t sure what was expected of him, so he just watched waiting for the next instruction. 

His dick was pleased at all the attention too because it gave a small jump without his permission.  This brought a chuckle from Negan’s mouth, which pulled up in a half grin, and as his eyes met Carl’s one good one, Carl’s heart felt full.  That more than anything scared the young man.  But not enough to say stop.

Negan reached down and wrapped his hand around Carl, earning a strangled moan from him.  Carl threw his head back in ecstasy.  He had never felt someone else’s hand on him before and it was nearly too much.  It almost threw him over the precipice all at once.  Negan must have realized that and squeezed the base of Carl’s dick hard. 

Carl’s head shot up and a gasp flew out of his mouth in shocked surprise.

“I’m still not done with you yet young man.” Negan said with a veiled threat in his voice. 

If his hand wasn’t still wrapped around Carl’s dick like a vice he was sure he would have come just from that tone.

He dropped his head back panting trying to regain some form of composure.  Before he knew what was happening, he felt wet warmth encompassing his cock.  He gasped in surprise and watched in stunned silence as Negan’s head began bobbing up and down as he sucked Carl’s dick in and out of his mouth.

It was too intense.  Carl’s arms gave out and he collapsed out flat on the bed.  His body writhed uncontrollably against the mattress.  He felt like he was going to lose his mind from the overwhelming sensation.  His hips began stuttering trying to force himself up farther into Negan’s mouth.  Negan’s strong hands came up and gripped his hips pushing down hard against the bed, holding him still and in place exactly where he wanted him.

Carl couldn’t keep his head still and it turned from side to side.  Moans and groans were coming unbidden from his mouth and he gripped at the bedspread trying to keep from feeling like he was going to fly away.

Suddenly he could take no more and his body began pumping his release into Negan’s mouth.  Negan growled low in his throat and Carl felt it all the way up his spine. His upper body arched off the bed and he felt sure he was going to black out as all he could do was gasp out Negan’s name. As he came down and Negan licked and sucked the last of his cum off of him in a satisfied smirk, Carl felt equal parts elated and fearful.  Negan looked just as hungry for him as he had before and he didn’t know if he was expected to return the favor.

Negan saw the fear flicker across Carl’s face and said “Don’t worry kid.  You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Carl swallowed and whispered, “I do want, I’m just not sure what to do.”

Negan grinned and climbed up to straddle Carl’s waist.  “Let’s start off easy then shall we?”

Carl wasn’t sure what that meant, but he nodded in reply anyway.  His heart was back to beating out of his chest but he wanted to please Negan.  He felt a small part of his brain berating him for it, but he didn’t care.  The euphoria was still fogging most of his thoughts and all he wanted to do was watch Negan come because of him.  He wasn’t sure what that would entail, but he wanted it desperately in spite of that.

Negan asked “Can you sit up for me a little?”

Carl’s body was still shaking in the aftermath of his mind numbing orgasm but he tried to comply as best as he could.  Negan made quick work of removing the rest of Carl’s clothes. Carl thought to himself that he was surprised he wasn’t more embarrassed to be laying out naked underneath Negan while the man above him was still fully clothed, but seeing Negan’s eyes wash greedily over his body, he wasn’t abashed in the slightest.

Again the feeling of being desired in this way, made him feel powerful somehow.  He tried not to think about it or what it might mean so he just laid back down and watched Negan loom over him.

He ran his hands over Carl’s torso and shoulders, smiling as pleased noises escaped the young man’s mouth.  He loved watching his lips move and seeing his crimson tongue peek out and wet them occasionally.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was so rock hard.

The taste of Carl’s release still swirled around on his tongue making him want him even more.  But he wanted to enjoy each part of deflowering Carl.  He wanted it to last days, so he would take his time. 

He unzipped his leather jacket and loved how Carl watched each move he made.  The kid’s hair was fanned out around his head so his entire face was on display.

He loved seeing both halves of Carl’s face.  The ugly open wound made the perfection of the other side of his face even more starkly beautiful to behold.

His vibrant crystal blue eye stared up at Negan waiting.  The fear was still there, but it was only one of many things clear in his eye.  He still wanted this.  Desire was plain on the young man’s face.  In spite of being sated, he wanted Negan.  That filled Negan’s gut with deep arousal.  Just when he thought he couldn’t want Carl any more, there was a new level farther down this connection between them.

Negan unbuckled his belt and let it swing freely, not bothering to remove it. He made sure Carl was watching and unzipped his pants slowly, almost teasingly.

Carl swallowed hard as Negan reached in and pulled himself out.  Carl’s eye widened, his dark pupil blown wide, and began to blink faster.  He licked his lips and Negan was sure he didn’t realize he had done so.  God how he wanted to shove himself down Carl’s throat, watching those beautiful pale pink lips close around his aching cock for the first time. 

But again, he wanted to take his time, peel Carl apart piece by piece until he was sure he was his for the long haul.  He wanted Carl to become addicted to this.  Addicted to him.  Not just for the pleasure it would bring him when Rick realized Carl was choosing him after coming here to kill him.  But because for some reason, Negan wanted this kid.  Wanted him like he had never wanted any of his many brides.  This kid was a force unto himself.  He wanted him for his own.  Wanted him by his side.  Relished the way he felt when the kid looked up at him wantonly.

Carl cleared his throat.  His voice was shaky but unbroken when he asked “What do you want me to do?”

Negan reached over and took hold of Carl’s right hand.  He moved it palm up in front of Carl’s mouth and said “Lick.” 

Carl swallowed nervously before beginning to do as he was told.

“That’s right Carl,” Negan couldn’t keep the want out of his gravelly voice. “Get it good and wet for me.”

Negan moved the hand around in front of Carl’s mouth making sure the entirety of his palm and long fingers were soaked in spit before bringing Carl’s hand down to touch his throbbing cock. 

“I want you to jerk me off.”  It was Negan’s turn to swallow hard from need.

Negan realized how difficult it would be for Carl to watch from his flat position on the bed so he reached over and grabbed one of the fluffy dark pillows from the head of the bed and said gently “Raise up,” placing the pillow under Carl’s head.  Carl smiled up at him in shy thanks, before turning his attention back to following the rest of Negan’s instructions.

He began pumping his hand slowly up and down Negan’s engorged dick.  He wasn’t sure he was doing it to his liking until Negan dropped his head back and said “Yeah, you’re so good for me.”

The praise brought a flush to his face and warmed his belly with happiness.  Carl didn’t want to think about that too much so he just focused on trying to make Negal feel as good as he had made Carl feel.

Negan’s hips began to pump slowly against him and Carl sped up his rhythm.  When he reached the head of his cock he couldn’t help but swirl his palm around the large part of it, earning a groan from Negan that was even better than the verbal praise had been.

His dick was larger than Carl’s and his hand barely fit around it.  He wanted to give Negan more friction so he quickly wet his left hand, adding it into the process.  But instead of wrapping it around his other hand, he decided at the last minute to put it farther down the shaft so that it was covering more of the length.  His idea was met with an even deeper groan and a dark toned “That's so good Carl.”

Carl had to swallow hard around the lump in his throat that those words brought about.  He was so confused by his reaction to this monster.  But feeling Negan push harder and set a more frantic pace to his hips made him forget his mixed emotion in the haze of his lust.  He twisted his hands in opposition to one another pushing down and pulling up in tandem.  He watched in fascination as a drop of precum pooled out.  He swiped his thumb over the head down the slit.  Negan growled deep throated in response.

Negan’s hips suddenly stopped their momentum.

“Would ya look at that?” Negan was staring down at Carl’s groin where it had gotten hard again without either having noticed.  Carl whipped his gaze up to Negan’s face to see if he was mad or glad about it.

A wicked smile lit up Negan’s face entirely.  “I forgot how fast a recovery time could be for someone your age.”

Carl breathed a sigh of relief.  He was afraid Negan would be disappointed for some reason, but all he saw was happy dark desire again.  It made Carl’s stomach flip flop to see how hungry Negan still was for him.

Negan put his own palm to Carl’s lips.  “Lick.” Was all he had to say before Carl was eagerly obeying again.

Negan’s palm tasted foreign and a little salty, a little bitter, but he eagerly complied with the instructions.

When Negan was happy with the results he pulled his hand free and told Carl to stop for a second. 

Negan reached down and took hold of Carl’s reignited erection but instead of just jerking him off, he raised his dick up til it touched Negan’s where it hung heavy over him.  The feeling of Negan’s cock against his own was so intense Carl could barely breathe.  Need lit a flame in his gut and made it feel like a hand had clamped down at the base of his spine making it hard for him to catch his breath again.

Negan’s large hand enclosed around both of their dicks and he looked at Carl.  His dark eyes held a heat that made Carl want to do anything to keep that look aimed at him.

“Put your hands on us too.” Negan’s voice was low and held an edge to it. Carl did as he was told and when their three hands were wrapped around holding tight, Negan put his other hand down on the bed next to Carl’s head.  He shifted position and kissed Carl greedily, pulling moans out of both of them.

Negan began to drive his hips harshly against their hands caught between their torsos and it felt amazing.  He squeezed his hand tighter and Carl followed his lead.  Their hands pumped counter to the driving force of Negan’s hips in an opposite rhythm. 

They were feeding eagerly at each other’s mouths but they couldn’t keep it consistent because of the intensity of how good everything felt. Negan put his forehead against Carl’s and soon they were panting together. 

Negan whispered, “You’re so good for me Carl.” And that was all it took. Carl began pumping hot and wet out the top of Negan’s hand and it pushed a hard groan out of Negan as if he had been gut punched.  He quickly followed Carl over the edge, pumping his own release out harder and hot to splatter messily against Carl’s stomach.

Negan kissed Carl sloppily and then raised up to see what had become of his alabaster skin.

The mess their combined cum had made across his torso and even up onto his pale chest made Negan’s breath catch in his throat.

Carl watched him as his eyes wandered eagerly over his body. “You are beautiful, do you know that?” Negan’s voice held an edge of reverence that made Carl’s chest hurt.

He blushed and looked away quickly.

“Don’t do that kid.” Negan reached up with his hand that had been resting near Carl’s head, and took his face in a tight grip.

Carl swallowed hard and a tear ran down his cheek.  Negan realized he thought he was making fun of him.

“Carl, listen to me.” He stilled and waited for Carl to look at him.

“I meant what I said.  You are beautiful, and fierce, and an amazing force to be reckoned with, do you hear me?”

Carl closed his eye in disbelief.  Not able to stop the tears from falling.

“I want you Carl.”  Carl’s gaze found Negan’s again.

“I don’t know if I have ever wanted anyone as much as I want you.   Do you hear me?”

Carl watched him unsure how to respond.

“When I say you are beautiful, I mean it.  I have my pick of whomever I want in this place, and I would trade them all in to just have you.”

Carl’s eye widened in disbelief.  “So I don’t want to see you doubting what I say again do you understand me?”  His grip on the kid’s jaw tightened enough for him to gasp from the pain.

Carl swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything at the moment.

Negan released his grip and said “Good.”

“Would ya look at the mess we've made across your tummy?”  His grin turned evil.  “We need to do something about that don’t ya think?”

There was a fluttering in Carl’s stomach because of the turn in Negan’s voice.  He had been so kind but now there was a tinge of the cruelty he had thought as the normal for him before.

Carl began to tremble slightly not knowing what was expected of him.

Negan took one of his fingers and swirled it around in the cooling mess.  He drew lines and circles across Carl’s stomach making it jump and wiggle from how it tickled.  He then rubbed it in and around Carl’s chest.  Once he got to Carl’s nipples it shot an electric current down Carl’s spine and he cried out. 

“I love how responsive you are for me.” The praise whiplashed Carl’s fear into pride again.  He didn’t know what to feel from all the mixed emotions.  Negan had kept him off kilter all day.

Negan swiped a finger through the mixture and gathered a large amount bringing it up between them so they could both see what he was doing.  Negan looked at Carl darkly, before moving his finger close to Carl’s lips.

“Suck.” Was all the instruction he got before the messy finger was at his lips.

Carl opened his mouth to the unexpected taste and did as he was told.  He licked and sucked til Negan’s finger was clean and then he dipped it back in and had him do it all over again.

The taste was bitter and confusing.  Part of him didn’t like the flavor but the way it made Negan groan and look at him made him want to suck every last bit off and beg for more.

Negan felt Carl’s compliance but also realized the kid seemed exhausted.  He didn’t want to stop, but he also didn’t want to break him all in one day.

Carl opened his mouth to be ready for the next batch but it didn’t come.  Instead Negan pulled off his own white t-shirt and gently wiped Carl clean.  Carl watched and couldn’t help but look at Negan’s chest and torso as he moved.  He was strong and his muscles rippled with each bend and twist.  Negan caught him watching and chuckled that deep laugh Carl was beginning to crave the sound of.

“Like what you see?” The grin was there, but it wasn’t harsh or evil.

Carl found himself blushing again, but this time he didn’t move away, he just gave one quick nod and looked back at Negan’s chest, his face burning in embarrassment.

“God kid,” Carl looked up at Negan and waited.  There was a raw quality to Negan’s voice as he continued. “The things I want to do to you.”

The blush spread from Carl’s cheeks down his throat and across his pale chest. Negan wanted to follow its trail and bite and kiss it til Carl was hard again. 

Instead he said, “But right now how about I treat you to some dinner?  I’m starving.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to work on my Wincest piece"What I Thought I Needed Most," but this story wouldn't let me alone til I finished it. I have never written for the Walking Dead fandom before so I hope I did it and the fandom justice. I was never that big of a Walking Dead fan, although my wife has been a huge fan from day one. I wasn't a fan until Negan walked on the screen. Now I watch religiously. To say I am a bit obsessed with him is an understatement. I have yet another pairing in mind for a different piece, but that will have to wait until I get back to the Winchesters for a little while.
> 
> The actor who plays Carl right now is almost 18 years old and if my research into the law is accurate, the legal age for consent in Georgia is indeed 16 years old. Just FYI. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you don't, please feel free to let me know what didn't work for you as well.


End file.
